


Cut out my eyes... So I can't see The cold thing that's swallowing me

by orphan_account



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Dystopia, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The few people reading this probably know exactly what this is based on. 😉I wonder if someone who stumble upon this five years from now knows what I'm talking about.
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Cut out my eyes... So I can't see The cold thing that's swallowing me

Times were certainly difficult, they always were. But now things were currently different. Ever since a world wide pandemic struck the earth and infected tons of people.

No it wasn't the cliche of the infected turned into the undead and ate brains. That was bullshit. The virus spread like wildfire and their wasn't a cure.

People were dropping like flies and bodies were piling up. You had to be extremely sick unless you were wealthy.

People started showing true colors. Selfishly stocking up on groceries and taking away from people that really needed them. Using the opportunity to prey on the needy and get money or the worst of all purposely spreading the virus.

The worst offenders of all were the government. People who are afraid looked to their leaders for help. Problem was they were just as afraid or saw this as a moment to indulge in tyranny and get away with it.

Schools where shut down,jobs were laying people off left and right and stores were closing. The government's only response was to put these millions upon millions of people on house arrest.

Most saw this as a fine idea but some were on edge and rightfully so. Couldn't trust the government before so why now. Everyone kept on saying to themselves nothing lasted forever.

They were right the virus didn't, after a few months it became this rare thing that people rarely contracted. But the damage was already done.

Millions upon millions of people were dead world wide. Everyone just wanted to move past this but unfortunately now the only thing anyone really had to fear was fear itself.

Some governments refused to let up. Forget your job. You don't work anymore. Forget your child's birthday you can't buy them a cheap toy because that's not essential. Fuck your social life that's done. Hell fuck the whole outside world because you weren't even allowed beyond your property.

It was insane the air was clean and things could have gone back to normal. But the state governments had one small taste of actual power and didn't want to let it go.

People who questioned got laid into by neighbors. Kids that broke the rules and had party's got the cops called on them by Karen's.

It had gotten to a point as of now the police and military stood out in neighborhoods looking for people just living their lives.

The punishment was severe some people had gotten five years in jail. And for what? The outbreak was dead. The government didn't care however.

For we were all dirty assholes that didn't know how to wash our hands and clean. Few people walk outside and millions were prisoners. It was all because the leaders and people of power were scared they didn't want to be infected by some random person.

Though the leaders and people in charge could hang out with friends and do whatever they wanted.

An uprising was happening. People started getting fed up. Everyone was looking for a way out, to live in one of the few states where everyone was free.

Using maps and listening to the news they found out which states would have let them live. That was the easy part but the difficult one was finding a way to leave.

Chris Cornell was dealing with that problem right now. He was standing by the window peering out of the blinds with a coffee mug in hand.

The military men were standing outside with face mask on and gun in hand ready to blow anything out is sight.

Having these men around was the worst because they were afraid and people do horrible things when afraid.

Eddie stands next to him holding a bottle of water.

Chris peels his glued eyes from the window to get a good look at the man in a old bulls Jersey and brown cargo shorts. He looked nicer then most people that just decided to let themselves go. You couldn't go outside so who was there to impress?

"Why'd you make me coffee if you weren't going to drink any?"

"Because you really enjoy it."

Chris doesn't have anymore to say after his answer so he turns back to the window.

"Are you gonna look out that window all day?"

"If I have too."

"Chris this is ridiculous. If he leaves another is going to come. There's no way we're going to get out we should just make do with what we have."

Chris turns to him again. "And what do we have Eddie? A small ass house that's barely working, some old guitars a weekly supply of essential groceries and a static filled television set. We haven't been outside in damn near two years."

Eddie sits on the couch, tired of standing. "We have each other. That's what counts."

Chris puts his hand in his curly brown hair and closes his eyes. "I know and I'm so fucking grateful you're alive and here with me. But aren't you tired of not being able to go outside. You loved going outside and being able to live your life."

"I did but I'm just being a realist. We could get caught or die. We won't even make it there."

"Come on Eddie you had a mental breakdown last year because we were stuck in this house for so fucking long."

Of course Chris had to bring it up. "Where would we go? So many cities have been destroyed. New York was the first to go and not because of the virus but because of fear. We don't even know anyone who had the virus."

"We won't go to a big city. I know Alaska is a good place."

"You expect us to find a way to Alaska?"

"Yes Eddie. I want to take you to Alaska. We can go out anytime we want. I know the weather won't be ideal but at least we'll be free." Chris says sitting down next to him.

"I'll go anywhere with you. I just don't want the worst to happen."

Chris starts playing with a strand of Eddie's long curly hair. "It won't. The military and police are usually gone in the night because they're tired. We'll take some things and the car. All we have to do is drive to the bridge and get the fuck out of this town. Then we'll be free."

Eddie smiles a small smile at Chris optimism. "You make it sound so simple. I'm trusting you. I hope this works out and we can finally live our lives our way."

**Author's Note:**

> The few people reading this probably know exactly what this is based on. 😉
> 
> I wonder if someone who stumble upon this five years from now knows what I'm talking about.


End file.
